El misterio del ojo perdido
by Abellano
Summary: Una traumatica infancia puede crear a un psicópata... o tal vez a dos?
1. Epilogo

El misterio del ojo perdido

~ Cerebros, cerebros, mis favoritos! ~

_Prologo_

-No fui yo! Te lo juro!- grito estérico aquel hombre. Su usual voz habría sido ronca y precisa, como ya lo habían escuchado sus viejos colegas de la agencia de bienes en la que trabajaba. Por como su situación le obligaba a despedir naturalidad por los poros, su aterrado chillido sonaba tan grave como el estrepitoso grito de un ama de casa al ver una rata paseándose por la cocina. Aquel personaje era bajo, moreno y valiente, o era así como el mismo se había considerado todos esos años. Más no faltara decir, que en este escenario se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios, cagandose del miedo por la figura que tenia al frente.

El desconocido se encontraba algo distorsionado por la poca luz que se colaba por el callejón donde estaban. Pero aun así, su brillante sonrisa se distinguía de entre la oscuridad, mandándole torrentadas de escalofríos por la espalda al moreno.

-No me importa.¿ Acaso crees que hago esto por lo que sea que hallas hecho?- Le respondió la amorfa figura, mientras ensanchaba aun mas su malvada sonrisa.

-No! Por favor! No eh hecho nada para merecer esto!- Volvía a insistir la víctima, a lo que le respondieron con una carcajada.

-¿Que no te lo eh dicho ya? No hago esto por ti, sino por mí. Lo hago por placer, por emoción, por diversión…- Término su frase acercándose aun más al sujeto, sujetándolo suavemente desde el hombro y enterrando su fría y oxidada cuchara en la garganta del moreno.

Teniendo que valerse por varias estocadas para acabar con el tipo, volvió para limpiarse las manos con la toalla que había traído en su mochila. Agradeció a su experiencia el aprender por fin como terminar el trabajo sucio sin manchas desagradables en la ropa. Y tomando un largo y alegre suspiro, se encamino a la salida del callejón, donde un no muy eficaz poste de luz le ilumino el rostro, dejando ver su rojo ojo derecho mirando al camino por donde andaba y su travieso ojo verde, perdido en la profundidad de aquel callejón oscuro.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

_"En general la gente dice que soy el dueño del destino, que tomo decisiones por ellos, y que todo lo manejo como quiero. No están equivocados. Pero "el" era diferente. "El" lo cambio todo. Sus decisiones cambiaron mi forma de manejar su destino."_

Un pequeño niño, pelo rebelde y blanco, ojos rojos y curiosos, con la sonrisa más inocente y encantadora que podrán siquiera atisbar a ver en una creatura de su edad; se encontraba saltando y brincando por todo lo que parecía ser un departamento. Un lugar sucio y roído, con olor a muerte a cada esquina, el toque aterrador de ratas paseándose por la vieja y descolorida alfombra, y como si faltase mas para una perfecta casa embrujada, de la pared caía un extraño liquido verdoso, manchando el tapiz floreado a cada centímetro que bajaba. Mas a los ojos del chiquillo era un lugar cómodo y caliente, repleto de todas las cosas que el amaba, era su hogar.

Estaba dando griticos de felicidad de un lado a otro, mientras sostenía entre sus manos una cuchara.

-Mama! Mama! Dame mas gelatina!- Decía el niño a una joven mujer. Calculando a simple vista se podría deducir que su edad variaba de entre los 18 a los 23 años. Más eso solo si se miraba su delgada y esbelta figura. Si me lo permiten decir, su cabello color rubio sucio y sus grandes y penetrantes ojos amarillentos, solo podrían confirmar que ya tendría una edad un poco más avanzada.

La mujer le sonreía a su hijo de manera…. Bueno, perturbadora. Pero como ya abran notado, el pequeño Soul veía las cosas de manera diferente. Y para sus jóvenes ojos, ella era encantadora, y más cuando llevaba de entre sus manos montones de "gelatina", como lo hacía en esos momentos.

-Claro, claro, aquí hay más. Solo recuerda que cada vez que quieras gelatina tienes que ir al parque, traérmela y con mucho gusto acá te la termino de preparar!- Dijo esto su madre, con una sonrisa aun mas grande que la que tenía antes.

-Si!- Respondió el niño, deslumbrante, lleno de emoción, para unos segundos después cambiar su expresión por una nerviosa. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por su madre.

-Que sucede Soul querido?- Le dijo su madre, entre preocupada y divertida, pero claro, sin quitar su aterradora sonrisa.

-Mami es que en el parque… conseguí un amiguito!- Dijo el pequeño Soul antes de comenzar a relatar su historia.

**_Flash back_**

_Si! Voy a comer gelatina! Me encanta la gelatina! Es deliciosa! Estoy ansio…_

_-Auch!- mmm tengo que poner más cuidado de por donde camino. Con que me abre caído? Oh! Es una de esas tablas, esta tiene algo escrito, que bien que aprendí a leer! Mama estará orgullosa cuando le cuente! Haber… que dice? "Por sier buenn hijo, b-bbuen padre y bbuenn sposho, te riecordaremos por siempre". Mmm no se qué significa pero bueno! Hora de la gelatina! Hay que tapa tan pesada! Mami me lo advirtió, dijo algo del mármol y del concreto, cosa que no sé que es, y de lo pesado, bueno ni entendí…. Por fin! Logre quitar esa boba tapa, la cual según mama la ponían los señores egoístas que no querían compartir su gelatina con los demás. Cogí mi balde blanco con stickers de Power rangers y mi linda cucharita, a quien nunca la alejo de mí, es como si fuera mi mejor amigo, mmm ahora que lo pienso, si! Es mi mejor amigo! Bueno etto ya empaque bastante gelatina en mi baldecito, ya es hora de irme, creo que volveré la próxima semana por más…_

_-Hey! Tu niño!- Me dijo un señor quien se encontraba parado sobre una montañita de tierra, del tamaño de un perro… no no, mas grande, mmm de una vaca? No... es más pequeño que eso… Creo que el también viene por gelatina, mira que también trae un cuchara, aun que esta algo larga, casi es de mi tamaño! Y al final es algo más puntiaguda de lo normal… Tal vez también eran mejores amigos, al igual que mi cuchara y yo! Wow! Así vamos a ser cuando grandes!_

_-Señor, esa cuchara es su mejor amigo, cierto?- El señor pareció no entenderme, porque me miro como con cara de estreñimiento y de… confusión?_

_-Niño, eh…. Primero, esto no es una cuchara es una pala y segundo… no te doy miedo?- Me pregunto el señor. Pobrecito se veía un poco desilusionado, mmm… no me gusta que la gente se sienta mal… que hago?_

_-La verdad es que no me da miedo- Siempre hay que ser sinceros- Y que es una pala?_

_-Niño, como decirlo, una pala es algo con lo que puedes enterrar o desenterrar cosas como…-_

_-Como gelatina!- dije interrumpiéndolo… Oh, debe de estar más triste aun el pobre señor, ya que mama me explico que hablar cuando alguien más está hablando es de mala educación. El señor pareció no entenderme de nuevo, por lo que me toco mostrarle mi balde. El al principio pareció sorprendido, pero luego sonrió. Si! Esta feliz! Ya no me siento mal por haberlo hecho poner triste… espera… porque me sonríe así? Ah!? Seguro quiere robarme mi gelatina! Sé que hay que compartir, pero el por qué no puede coger su propia gelatina? Tiene hasta una cuchara más grande que la mía! Puede comer más! Oh espera, como que no me quiere coger mi gelatina, está sacando algo de su maleta, Wow! Que maletota! No se la había visto antes, tal vez la tenía en el suelo. Está sacando algo que parece ser de esas cosas de donde yo saco la gelatina…. Como se llaman? Eheee…. cabezas? Claro que esta era algo diferente. No se veía tan verde como de las que yo saco gelatina de guanábana, ah! Tal vez esa sea de otro sabor! Se ve como rosada… Tal vez sea de cereza! Que rico!, bueno el señor me está poniendo la cabeza en la cara, eso significa que quiere compartirla con migo!_

_-Gracias señor!- Dije yo cuando iba a coger la cabeza y sacar de esa rica gelatina, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el señor me la arrebato de las manos._

_-Estás loco o que!? Que mierda crees que es esto?!- Que señor tan grosero, tal vez el no tuvo a una mama tan linda como la mía que le enseñara que eso no se dice._

_-Bueno, creo que es gelatina de cereza, pero tal vez sea de otro sabor, así que no se! Qué es?-_

_-ES MI ESPOSA!- Grito casi que estérico y salió corriendo dejando su maletín y su cucharota la tierra. Mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su esposa, o bueno a su cabeza. Me agradaba el señor, no es de esos que salen corriendo cuando te ven cogiendo gelatina. Me pregunto cuándo volveré a verlo, y también me pregunto… que es esposa?_

**_Fin del flashback_**

-Y eso fue lo que paso- Dijo Soul sonriente. Se ve que o tiene serios problemas mentales o que simplemente es el hijo de su mama. Porque créanme ella está más loca que el niño.

-Bueno cariño, estoy muy feliz por ti. Pero nunca se te olvide como se trata a un amigo-

-Claro mami! Sera que me puedes prestar tu cuerdita con la que jugaste con el vecino la semana pasada?-

-Solo si me prometes que te vas a divertir mucho. Ah! Y por cierto hijo el vecino debe de estar aburrido, porque no vas y lo saludas?- Dijo su madre.

Es curioso pero nunca eh podido recordar el nombre se esta mujer. Por más que intento esculcar en su pasado, no encuentro nada, y ni hablar de su futuro. Tal vez es debido a que murió tan joven… Si, Soul apenas tendría unos 19 años cuando eso. Ya para ese tiempo, la madre había creado a un completo psicópata, bueno ya lo conocerán ustedes más adelante y verán de que hablo.

Soul se fue de la cocina, no sin antes dejar el plato en el lavatrastos, mientras lamia el resto de "gelatina" de su cuchara, para después guardarla en su bolsillo.

Paso derecho por un pasillo hasta que encontró una habitación, la abrió y entro en ella. Era pequeña y olía a podrido (Más de lo que olía el resto de la casa). Se puso en puntitas para alcanzar la cadena que prendía el pequeño bombillo pegado en el techo. Cuando finalmente lo alcanzo, halo de él y resonó un Click! en la habitación.

-Buenas tardes señor Oxford, como amaneció hoy?- Le decía el Soul a un cadáver verde y sin ojos, me imagino comidos por los ratones. Se veía que habría sufrido bastante antes de morir, no solo por las marcas de latigazos que tenía por todo el cuerpo, ni tampoco por sus ropas rasgadas, las cuales sospecho el mismo se las izo del desespero. Sino por su cara de horror. La cara que tuvo al momento de su sueño eterno.

-Si yo también amanecí bien. Me levante temprano, me bañe, me vestí, salude a la señora, perdón, señorita Jackeline- Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa picara, pegándole con el codo en las costillas al cadáver, el cual, solo se limito a quedarse quieto, sin respirar.

-Oh! Perdone mi imprudencia y mala educación! No sabía que tenía visitas!- Hablo Soul con fingida voz de vergüenza, sustituyendo su sonrisa picara por otra más picara aun. Si… Saben por qué sonríe de esa manera? Bueno, es porque la tal Jackeline también estaba ahí, o bueno su cadáver.

-Yo creo que mejor me voy, para que puedan charlar. Así que ¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos luego!- Se despidió Soul para luego irse a su habitación.

Mientras tanto su madre se divertía con su nueva víctima, quiero decir, vecino. Siempre era lo mismo, los conquistaba, los invitaba a la casa, les daba de comer y justo cuando se iban a ir, les estampaba con su libro de cocina la cabeza, logrando que cayeran al suelo noqueados. Luego los se los llevaba para el cuarto, los amarraba a la cama y los mataba a latigazos, o eso es lo que ella cree, la verdad es que si no fuera por mi durarían ahí semanas, meses, quizás años. Yo intento lo más que puedo traerlos aquí conmigo, pero es duro, claro unas veces más duras que otras… pero es que esa mujer tiene algo raro. Algo que no me deja intervenir tan fácil como siempre hago con las vidas de los demás. De todas maneras pronto le va a llegar la hora, eso ya lo tengo planeado desde su quinceava víctima, ya que apenas me vine a dar cuenta de que asesinaba a su onceavo homicidio… Si, definitivamente hay algo raro en esa mujer.


End file.
